


Fallen

by darthpumpkinspice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emperor Maul, F/F, Gen, Sith Empire, dark side Ahsoka, slow descent into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpumpkinspice/pseuds/darthpumpkinspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have both fallen so far. But together they can rise...and change the galaxy. </p><p>Even the brightest light casts a wide shadow. Abandoned by the Jedi, Ahsoka finds herself in a galaxy that has sucumbed to darkness. Faced with allying with an old enemy or death, Ahsoka finds herself torn between her survival instinct and her Jedi training. And Darth Maul merely wants the power to control a thousand worlds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discarded

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older story of mine from fanfiction. The first chapter is the same, but I may be making (minor) changes to later chapters as I add them. If anyone wants anything in particular from the later chapters lemme know and I shall consider it! I had a lot of fun the first time writing this story and I'm excited to be revisiting it.

She walks through the lowest streets of Coruscant that are as alien to her as the Unknown Regions. She is nestled in the seediest level of the planet's underbelly. Stripped of its luster and wealth, Coruscant is a seething beast, populated by the desperate and the fallen. No one here wants to be here, save for the odd bounty hunter or fugitive. Each soul radiates an individual pain, and all the suffering and resentment and occasional abject fear is overwhelming to Ahsoka, who never had a reason to learn to tune it out. This, in addition to the more physical nausea that comes from constantly breathing in the multi-species variety of body odors is almost enough to make her take a taxi up to the Jedi Temple and beg for the knighthood she refused.

Of course, even if Ahsoka did swallow her pride and crawl back to the Jedi, there's still the possibility that they may see her previous defiance as the dark side's taint on her, and banish her for good. That chance seems just as likely as a scenario in which they welcome her back with open arms… but either way, she is done with the Order. Still, Ahsoka considers herself a Jedi, and she was a student of the so-called Chosen One, so she lifts her chin and projects an air of confidence that allows her to wade through the crowds without fear of attack. She feels untouchable. She feels lost. She feels alone.

Ahsoka has not spoken to Anakin since she left. She sometimes thinks she can feel him through the force, a blot of familiar darkness in the very peripherals of her senses. She worries for him, even though she knows he has his Padme and his Obi-Wan to help him. She has not spoken to Obi-Wan either, or Plo Koon. In fact, she hasn't seen a single Jedi, or a single Sith. Even her one-time partner Ventress hasn't appeared since their last encounter.

She notices him before she sees him. He burns bright in the force, especially amidst the beaten and the half-drugged surrounding them. She sees him the same moment she realizes she is in danger. For a brief moment he is unfamiliar- a red alien covered in tattoos. Then she looks into his malice-filled eyes, and the pieces add up in a split second.

Those marks that resemble Sith tattoos signify him as a Nightbrother, and he is both Nightbrother and Sith. He is Darth Maul of Dathomir, the apprentice from Obi-Wan's stories.

The Sith meets her gaze, and a mixture of recognition and bloodlust surge through his force aura. It is somewhat telling that he does not even bother to conceal his force signature from her- is she truly regarded as so minor a threat?

He strides towards her, and Ahsoka comes to another realization. Maul has been hunting her, and now he intends to kill her. She does not know why she was targeted, but she has little time to ponder that question. She draws a lightsaber- not hers, but an antique she managed to discover in a mid level pawn shop- and activates the blue blade.

Those on the street alert enough to recognize her lightsaber as a Jedi weapon scatter, and those not alert enough are nevertheless swept along with the crowd. Before a minute has passed, she is alone with a Sith who means to murder her.

But she is Ahsoka Tano, apprentice to Anakin Skywalker, and she resolves to fight. In her empty hand, she takes a long vibroknife from its sheath on her hip and takes up a defensive stance that treats the vibroknife as a shoto. She feels a brief moment of confidence, and then Maul activates his own weapons, and her confidence dissipates like moisture under Tattooines suns. He wields a Sith blade in one hand and an old Jedi-weapon-turned-Mandolorian-trophy in the other.

He attacks like an akk-dog released from its chain, but there is also a dangerous fluidity in his movements that comes from a lifetime of practice. She holds her own for the first few exchanges, and their weapons collide with angry, electric sizzlings. In the end, she is no match for him, and she only manages to get in a few more parries before he knocks her to the ground. Her weapons fly out of her grip, and with a gesture Maul shoves them down the street- too far for Ahsoka to see them, let alone recall them.

The crimson Sith blade makes a slow descent to her neck.

"Wait!" Ahsoka gasps, frantically trying to think of something to say. "I know you! You are Maul!"

To describe the Zabrak as unimpressed would be generous, but his lightsaber halts. The blood-hued blade hovers above her throat, and Ahsoka steels herself. "You… you were the Sith apprentice that… that came back. You conquered Mandalore… but Obi-Wan-" she flinches as the Sith snarls in response to the name, but continues "-he said you had taken your brother as an apprentice. But there are only ever two… and Dooku and the second Sith already occupy the positions of both master and apprentice- don't they?"

The Zabrak examines her, and his expression of cool calculation is somehow more disturbing than his previous vicious rage. "I was _cast out_ ," he says slowly, and though his voice remains chillingly calm, his eyes flare with yellow anger. "But now… my old master has need of my services. Sidious wants you dead, Padawan- you are not the only one."

"I'm not a Padawan," she tells him, "I was cast out, too." She pauses, and then makes her final gambit- but it is a powerful gambit, for nothing motivates a Sith more than revenge. " _Discarded_ , as you were. I'll probably be replaced, just like you were replaced by Dooku. The Jedi were willing to sentence me to death… and I'm sure once your tasks are done, this master of yours will have little use for a cyborg assassin such as yourself." She hesitates, and then concludes, "or… you could have your revenge on the man that tossed you aside like you were nothing- and killed your brother." That last bit was the riskiest- like the rest of the Jedi, Ahsoka is not quite sure what befell Savage Opress, except that he was killed by a lightsaber and no Jedi dealt the final blow. But it does seem to add up.

Maul stares at her, and the anger in his eyes has turned to pure hate. Then he shifts his gaze- up towards the distant gleaming towers of the Senate and the Temple, and she realizes it is not directed at her. He looks down at her again, and withdraws his blade, but keeps her pinned on the street. "And what do you want?" he asks, almost slyly, "revenge against the Jedi that left you to die?"

Despite her lingering resentment with the Order, Ahsoka does not want revenge against them, but she knows it would probably be best if Maul believes she does. So she summons every drop of fury within her- fury with Barris, who betrayed her; fury with the council, who allowed her to be fed to Tarkin and the Senate to suit their need for a scapegoat; fury with Plo Koon and Kenobi who simply _didn't try hard enough to save her_ \- and she takes that fury and lets it seep into her force signature as she lies and says, "yes, I want revenge with the Jedi. And I also want revenge against the Sith." That last bit was at least partially true- she will be more than glad to aid Maul if it means riding the galaxy of the Sith who have been eroding the core of the Republic.

Maul seems pleased with her answer. "I can sense great potential in you; you could make a valuable ally." He moves away from her and reaches out with the force, retrieving both her lightsaber and her vibroknife. He hands them to her, and Ahsoka takes them warily. As she moves to stand, Maul tells her, "I could teach you much, you could become truly powerful if you so desired."

"I am _not_ a replacement for your brother," Ahsoka snaps, suddenly livid, "and I will never be your apprentice." Her anger cools, and she wonders if she has gone too far, but Maul seems only mildly amused.

"You aren't Savage," he agrees. "Though perhaps you will become my apprentice. But that is… irrelevant now."

Indeed it was irrelevant, and they do not discuss it for a long time. In fact, they say almost nothing to each other for almost a week. But after six days, everything has changed- the final plans of the Sith have been put into motion.

Ahsoka is not immediately aware of this. All she knows is that Coruscant is suddenly, briefly, a warzone, and in the resulting mayhem the Chancellor is abducted. Not coincidentally, this is also the day that Maul reveals the identity of the second Sith.

Her first reaction is one of shock. Her second reaction is closer to panic.

"I have to alert the council!" she yells at Maul. "I have to do _something_. They need to know."

In the few days Ahsoka has known the Sith, she has seen him exhibit few emotions save for rage and an air of menacing patience. Now he regards her with something that is almost pity. "You think they don't already know?" he asks her. "You think they don't at least _suspect_?" He appears curious. "You have seen him. Didn't you ever suspect, or were you really that foolish?"

His off-handed insult doesn't sting as much as the knowledge that she really _didn't_ suspect. To her, Palpatine was every bit the noble, grandfatherly figure he presented himself to be. Perhaps she thought him a bit standoffish at times, warm to Anakin but cool to others… even vaguely sinister… but certainly not a Sith. The very idea is ludicrous, but somehow… everything seems to make perfect sense.

Maul reads her answer to his question in her horrified expression, and does her the small mercy of only smiling a little. "You really are that naïve, aren't you?" he wonders with a mocking disbelief. "Jedi fool, are you really that blind?"

"Perhaps I was blind," Ahsoka says numbly, "but now I think my vision is finally clear."

He asks, still taunting, "And what do you see?"

"The end of the Jedi Order," Ahsoka replies, and Maul bares his teeth in a feral grin. She continues, "This whole war has been orchestrated from the start, and we are all doomed, aren't we? We have fallen so far…."

Maul's smile disappears. "The Jedi have fallen," he growls, "and so have you- because they kicked you into the dirt. But unlike the Jedi who will be erased from history… you can rise again. As I will."

She is not sure she believes him. She feels everything she once believed collapsing over her, and wonders whether she'll ever be able to crawl back up.

Order 66 comes and Ahsoka has been expecting it. Maul has prepared her for this day; he has told her exactly how it will take place. Ahsoka watches from within the dark confines of an abandoned apartment as newsfeeds outside report Palpatine's propaganda, show images of the 'treacherous' Jedi being cut down by their clone troopers. She wonders if she knows any of the clones by name, she wonders if she has ever laughed with any of them, fought alongside any of them. She really can't tell- clad in their white armor they might as well be the same man. Ahsoka wonders if Jango Fett would be pleased to see his descendants avenge him in such a manner.

Maul vanishes for several hours, and when Ahsoka sees him again he smells of smoke and ash and he gives off the primal joy of a rancor sated from a kill. Ahsoka knows he has witnessed the burning Temple; she is too numb to feel much about that fact except vague gratitude that he doesn't mention it.

It is a week later before she really feels something at all.

He is unmasked and searching, and even without speaking to him she recognizes him as Rex. Surprise and dawning horror rush through her body, and she is frozen for a good minute. She does not run, she is rooted to her place. He is alone at least; she doesn't sense any other clone presences for miles around.

He does not have the aid of the force, but he is a trained soldier and he is cloned from the legendary Jango Fett, and it is not long before he notices her.

She takes out her vibroknife and eyes him warily. "Rex," she greets coldly. She waits for him to response, and her grip on the vibroknife grows tighter and tighter until her knuckles are a pale orange.

"Ahsoka," he replies finally, and his voice is so warm that she blinks back tears. He looks at her weapon and then meets her gaze. "I would never hurt you, Ahsoka," he tells her. "You know that. You know _me_." He opens his arms and she falls into him, grateful beyond measure to finally have some sense of stability, relieved to have someone besides a sadist to ground her in reality.

She wraps her arms more tightly around his wonderfully familiar form at the same moment his head tumbles from his neck.

She is more surprised by her rage then by the fact that it is Maul who holds the darksaber that decapitated Rex. She draws her lightsaber and attacks him wildly, unthinkingly. She screams that he is a monster and a killer, and when her throat is hoarse he throws her back with a violent telekinetic shove. She lands hard against the ground, and Maul is beside her before she regains her balance.

"You are a fool, Jedi," he says venomously, and unlike all the other times he has called her that, there is no more mockery in his tone. Ahsoka has never seen the Sith more deadly serious. "Look!"

And Ahsoka follows his gaze, and she sees the slender knife that rests in Rex's hand. Her denials catch in her throat, and she swallows hard.

Maul examines her. "Don't you see?" he asks, disgusted. "He meant to kill you."

"I see," Ahsoka tells him, and her voice cracks just a little with both sorrow and anger at this new betrayal.

"But you didn't because you were weak," Maul informs her matter-of-factly. "But I have offered to train you. I can make you strong."

A bit of her old fire creeps back into Ahsoka's words when she returns, "what, make me into a merciless Sith?"

"There is no mercy," Maul spits out bitterly. "Mercy is a delusion for the weak. That trooper would have showed you no mercy."

Ahsoka is not entirely in agreement with him, she never is, but she is shaken by the betrayal of one of her closest friends and so she says with complete honesty, "Fine. Teach me your Sith powers. Make me stronger." Strangely, Maul does not appear quite as pleased as she thought he might. That almost-pity is back, but it is quickly overwhelmed by satisfaction. Ahsoka knows he feels she made the right choice.

It is five whole years before Maul decides they are both strong enough to hope to defeat the ruling Sith. In this time Ahsoka has matured into a dangerous, ruthless woman, while he has mostly remained as she remembers he has always been. The Zabrak rarely calls her by her name anymore, just 'apprentice'. She doesn't really care; but she doesn't think of him as a master, though she does consider him a teacher of sorts. She still thinks of herself as a Jedi, and to his credit he has only half-heartedly tried to banish her of that illusion.

Their plan is relatively straightforward. Ahsoka has embedded herself within the ranks of the growing Rebellion, and she uses her contacts to arrange an 'accident' in the Senate that leaves the Emperor temporarily isolated.

They take advantage of the brief window of time they have to see their plan to fruition and confront the Emperor alone. He laughs at both of them as they circle him, lightsabers drawn. The Emperor reminds Maul how he was so easily beaten before, and he reminds Ahsoka that she is still a disgraced Padawan and nothing more.

That is when the next part of their plan takes effect, and a bomb causes the ceiling of the rotunda to collapse above the Emperor, burying him in the rubble. When he frees himself from the debris he shines with a dark, palpable hatred, but it is not quite enough to make up for his injuries.

Ahsoka is the first to engage the Emperor, but Maul is the one to slice through Palpatine's neck with the onyx blade of Pre Vizsla's favored weapon.

When they fight Vader next, they are not allowed the luxury of fancy explosions and secret Rebel aid. But they are still victorious. Ahsoka ends her old masters wretched, twisted life and thinks to herself _Maul was wrong. Mercy is not just for the weak._

They become the new rulers of the Galactic Empire. She is Empress now, and she decides she likes how that sounds.

When she surveys the millions of humans and aliens gathered in Imperial Center to celebrate the new regime- after all, a former Jedi like Ahsoka is not difficult for Imperial propagandists to present as a liberator- Ahsoka finally realizes that she is not a Jedi anymore. She has not been a Jedi for a very long time.

She tells her master- Darth Maul, Emperor of thousands of systems- this, and then says to him, "the Jedi have fallen, master. As have the old Sith. But like you once said, we have risen." She lets out a little laugh, and then smiles, a genuinely happy expression. "We can change the galaxy."

He scrutinizes Ahsoka in the same piercing way he used to observe her when she was younger and he says nothing. But there is no more pity in his gaze, he looks very pleased… and very proud.


	2. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka encounters Ventress, and they find each other greatly changed. Brief Ahsoka/Asajj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, this chapter actually takes place before some of the later events of the last chapter. The rest of the story will be (mostly) chronological though! Sorry for any confusion in advance

It is three years after the culmination of the grand plans of the Sith. Three years after the final game between the armies of light and darkness has been decided. Three years after the fate of the galaxy was rewritten; and most importantly, three years since Ahsoka swore fealty to Maul as he named her his apprentice and the future of the Sith Order. She has learned much in those years- ancient lightsaber techniques and arcane alchemic rituals, long-lost secrets and taboo Force traditions. Maul is not a poor instructor, and though he is not as patient as Yoda or as kind as Plo Koon (Ahsoka cannot even begin to compare him to Anakin) he teaches with a clean, ruthless efficiency that resembles his own fighting style. Ahsoka spends most of her days training, and in the nighttime hours she conspires with the budding resistance in an attempt to infiltrate their network and, eventually, control it. Maul forms connections of a different sort, he has slowly begun to reestablish himself within the Coruscanti underworld, a place still ripe with corruption and ruled by the criminals and cartels. Both of them reside in the grimmest regions of Coruscant, wallowing in the rubble of their former lives. Both of them can only gaze at the cold magnificence of the upper levels, with little but their aspirations and ambitions to carry them back up.

Ahsoka often finds herself staring upwards in recent weeks. It is growing rather problematic; if not for her Force sensitivity she is sure she would have found herself in many unintended collisions with passersby's. She sometimes sees Vader and the Emperor on the news, small holographic images discussed by larger holographic faces, and she cannot help but wonder what they are really doing up in those massive durasteel towers. Ahsoka is fully concedes she is preoccupied, perhaps even obsessed. Maul has noticed it, but his annoyance with her disappeared when she admitted that her lack of focus was due to images of Vader spinning round and round her mind.

"Good," Maul had said bluntly, and as Ahsoka looked at him surprised- she had been expecting a harsh reprimand, not praise- he continued, "Let thoughts of him grow and consume you. Let them eat you away until you remember nothing but your hatred for him and what he has become." Though his words sounded like a warped version of her old Jedi lessons, the note of buried venom in his tone carried the voice of experience. It wasn't difficult for Ahsoka to recall how long Maul had spent obsessing over Kenobi.

Though the idea of turning into the revenge-obsessed lunatic Maul suggested she become is repulsive, Ahsoka can't honestly say she'd made much progress in dealing with her fixation on with the Emperor's executioner. Perhaps it would have been easier to deal with if it was just Vader she saw when she closed her eyes, but she is also tormented by images of a loving, brotherly Anakin: Anakin laughing at her jokes, Anakin with her on the battlefield as they carve their way through a mob of silver droids, Anakin looking at her with tears in his eyes as she gently rejected him and the Order…. And in her worst nightmares the Anakin she loved morphs into the black-suited Vader who stares down at her in his emotionless mask as he raises his lightsaber to cleave her from head to toe.

Ahsoka tells herself that such obsessions were unhealthy, and dangerous. Despite Maul's insistence that her passion and hate will somehow burn away her weaknesses, Ahsoka can feel herself slipping. She is losing focus, and she knows exactly how lethal a single mistake can be.

It is not long after she emerges from the resistance meeting tucked away in an old abandoned factory that she makes one of those dangerous mistakes.

The presence of another Force-user strikes her with startling clarity, and Ahsoka fumbles, reaching for her lightsaber and stretching out to sense for danger. She realizes the presence is familiar the same instant she belatedly realizes that if the presence had been unfamiliar and malevolent she could have been killed ten times over. Ahsoka stretches out with her senses again, but can feel no malice emanating in her immediate vicinity.

Blue eyes blink at her from the shadows.

Ahsoka takes a cautious half-step forward, and then another. Like a pale shade Asajj Ventress seems to materialize and Ahsoka's first thought is that the years had not been especially kind to her.

Ventress looks both tense and weary, and dark circles stand out in stark contrast to her snowy skin. Still, the woman moves forward with a languid grace, and still manages to wear an expression of haughty disdain. She is still beautiful, much like a vine tiger is beautiful- in an untamed and mesmerizing way. Ventress smiles when she is close enough for Ahsoka to see clearly. It is an unnerving sort of smile- black lips slicing up across white skin like a dagger in the snow. "Little Jedi," she purrs, "So glad to see you're still alive. I admit, I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Likewise," Ahsoka retorts, and Ventress chuckles. After a brief moment of silence, Ventress extends a long-fingered hand and tilts Ahsoka's chin up, looking at her with a cool appraisal.

The last traces of Asajj's smile vanish as she drops her hand and says, "I sense the darkness within you, little one. I feel it ripple like a current below your skin." Ventress pauses, and then her face hardens with suspicion. "Who has been training you in the dark side?"

This remark catches Ahsoka off guard in a way it shouldn't. Though she knows Maul wishes to transform her into a true Sith, Ahsoka still considers herself a Jedi at heart, and never really believes his teachings are having much of an effect on her. But if Ventress, a former Sith herself, can sense the dark side within her… exactly how powerful is Maul's influence over her?

In her musings, Ahsoka forgets about Ventress' original question, and it takes her a second to realize the bounty hunter is still waiting for a response. But how could Ahsoka tell her that she is being taught by Darth Maul, brother of Savage Opress- the Zabrak who had been one of the (many) banes of Ventress' life?

Ahsoka attempts to craft a clever little lie, but when she looks at Asajj's fatigued visage her words fail her. "I… nobody is teaching me," she stammers, and barely resists flinching when she catches a glimpse of betrayal in Ventress' gaze.

"Look at me child," Ventress demands in a tone that is a disquieting reminder of the power the Nightsister once wielded. Warily, Ahsoka obeys, and some of Ventress' icy countenance seems to thaw slightly. The bounty hunter's probing gaze becomes softer, and a look of tired sympathy unfolds in the pale depths of her eyes. This new kindness disturbs Ahsoka more than anything else, and she recoils in alarm. Strangely, this only provokes more of the surreal compassion that seems so at odds with the Ventress that Ahsoka remembers. But Ahsoka is sick of Maul's secrets and machinations, and Ventress unnatural compassion is still compassion- and it is not unwelcome. Though Maul is not exactly cruel to her, even at his best he is never really warm, and the last time Ahsoka remembers someone showing her true affection was-

_With Skywalker. For he loved her even as she walked away from him forever._

-but it is too heartbreaking to really remember too much of her old master, so Ahsoka banishes her fondness for him and accepts the meager comfort Ventress offers.

"Darth Maul has been teaching me," Ahsoka admits, and to her pleasure this revelation is not meet with the fiery anger or simmering rage she half-expected. Instead (and to Ahsoka this is almost worse) Ventress looks at the togruta with an expression of tender pity.

"Be careful, child," Ventress cautions gently. "The Sith are manipulative and dangerous. Pawns, allies, enemies… they make no distinctions. To them, people are merely tools to be used and disposed of on a whim." She pauses and regards Ahsoka with a more contemplative look. "I understand what he sees in you. You have always had the potential to be great. But if he is anything like Dooku, he would gladly sacrifice you for his own agendas."

Ahsoka has no response. She knows all this already. "Why are you telling me this?" she asks. She means to sound snarky and a little bitter- more in control than she feels- but her words come out wrong and soft.

"I think you deserve better," Ventress says simply, and Ahsoka blinks in surprise. Ventress turns to the left, running her gaze along the neon shadows and rusty metal of the streets around them, and then looks back at Ahsoka. "I don't know what you want, but I would be willing to take you with me off Coruscant." Ventress does not add anything else, but the way she spits out the planet's name like a poison says it succinctly enough: this place corrupts souls- leave while you can.

Ahsoka refuses. When Ventress inevitably asks why she explains: she has fallen too far and she is too ensnared with Maul and the resistance to ever fully leave.

"Would you want to leave?" Ventress asks. "If you could?"

This question throws Ahsoka off balance, and she struggles for an answer. "I don't think so," she says at last. She needs this place, this toxic, corrosive, durasteel jungle. It feeds her, motivates her, gives her purpose. 

Ventress throws back her head and laughs. It is a startling sound- the sudden richness and vibrancy of the noise seems so terribly unreal. When she is calmer she says, still amused, "Little Ahsoka. I never thought you had it in you." She steps forward, and with a delicate touch runs her hand down the blue and white patterns of Ahsoka’s lekku. She lowers her head to press a kiss against Ahsoka’s lips. Ventress’s lips are deceptively soft, but as Ahsoka closes her eyes and returns the kiss the heat of the other woman’s power rushes to greet her. Asajj Ventress burns white hot in the force, and her blood sings of the wild, ancient strength of the Nightsisters. Ahsoka pulls away, electrified and intoxicated. 

With a smile Ventress turns to leave. She throws her parting words over her shoulder in a familiar, husky voice, "Be a good queen." And Ventress starts to laugh again, even as she vanishes around the corner, until the echo of her mirth is the only sign of the bounty hunter.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka stumbles upon something wholly unexpected. Kenobi feels the same...

Ahsoka is many things now. Former Jedi, Sith apprentice, Empress of a thousand systems, inheritor of Darth Bane's dark vision, and heir to Maul's glorious legacy. She feels powerful and strong, as if her destiny is a shining beacon ready to illuminate the galaxy. Her master rules in part through the thick darkness that had settled like ash over the galaxy in the wake of the clone wars. While Maul uses the darkness to his own ends, Ahsoka wishes to take a different course. She will be the savior of her Imperial subjects; she will show them her truth and free them from the suffering and ignorance of the old Republic and the old Empire.

Some days Ahsoka looks down from her comfortable perch high over the majestic cityscape of Coruscant and thinks to herself _power is meant to be enjoyed_. It is becoming harder and harder to look past the bejeweled splendor of the Imperial court and the radiant gleam of Imperial Center's tallest towers and remember that _power is meant to be shared_. It is easier to recall her purpose away from the sparkling fog of the Core worlds. Somehow, in the sweltering, unrelenting heat of Tatooine, it is easier to breathe.

Still, Ahsoka reminds herself this is not some errant journey and mediations on the nature of power will have to wait. Despite her ultimate goal to bring light to the darkest corners of the galaxy, sometimes the scattered rebellion springs back into troublesome existence and Maul sends her to quash it into oblivion. They have their soldiers and cunning spies and their army of acolytes, of course, but occasionally a problem is deemed great enough to garner the special attention of the Emperor. And in those instances, Ahsoka finds herself serving in a position ironically similar to Vader's role as the Empire's fist.

New resistance has cropped up on Tatooine, and Ahsoka has been sent to deal with it. The shuttle she flew in finishes its steady descent into the spaceport near the edge of… some city with a local name that she can't really bring herself to look up. The details are more important than the name, in any case. This is a region secretly ruled by the Hutt cartels, and though Maul has made it his personal mission to diminish their influence, here in the outer rims the gangs still have an iron grip over everything within their borders.

While on any other mission the presence of the gangs would be little more than an irritant, in this situation they could prove deadly. A Chiss in Imperial Intelligence informed Ahsoka that the Tatooine branch of the rebellion is likely funded by the cartels who despise the new Imperial oversight. While Palpatine had been content to give the cartels and Black Sun enough room to profit, Maul has resolved to crush them. Ahsoka understands her master's desire to be the sole ruler of the galaxy, but sometimes she wishes he would take a more diplomatic route. That isn't to say the new Emperor can't be tactful when he needs to be, but Ahsoka long ago realized his natural preference is for aggression and solutions involving brute force over subtlety.

The ship she lands in is battered and rusted. Its design is simple to the point of crudeness, and most of the paint has been stripped off by wear and blaster-fire. In short, it fits in perfectly with the rest of the spacecrafts that frequent this region of the galaxy.

Ahsoka steps out of the ship clad in a rough, tan robe with a hood large enough to shadow most of her features. In her role as Empress, Ahsoka has mostly stayed out of the spotlight, and her few public appearances have seen her garbed in enough finery and gemstones to ensure she would be almost unrecognizable out of her elaborate high society costumes. Still, she can never be too careful.

Once outside the spaceport Ahsoka feels the press of the twin suns against her body. The heat seems to glisten in the air, shimmering like a mirage. She begins to sweat, and briefly wishes the rebellion could have occurred on a colder planet- like Hoth. A headache is beginning to blossom in her forehead.

Even despite the nagging pain of a migraine and her faint restlessness, Ahsoka cannot help but examine the wandering aliens and humans and think with smug pleasure _these creatures are all mine._ She sees her subjects and smiles to herself, because deep down she possess an urge to rule that is shared with that of all the Sith apprentices and lords that have come before her. She cannot help but wish to craft the galaxy into her own vision for it- for she _knows_ , in a way that transcends simply instinct, that her vision is the correct one. Perhaps she inherited this desire from her former master, Skywalker-then-Vader, for these thoughts are certainly not a part of the typical Jedi creed. So Ahsoka scans the scattered crowds and smiles again as she imagines them as her subjects and thus hers to command.

And then- she stills.

Something is brushing against her mind. Like a phantom memory, this new presence stirs a deep nostalgia inside her even as she works to guard her mind and reach outwards with the Force to sense the intruder. The presence retreats with a gentle surrender, and she is left with nothing but an abiding sense of loss… and familiarity.

Before her lightsabers have smacked into her palms, there is a rustle of robes behind her and a voice says her name.

_This is a test_ Ahsoka thinks wildly, even as she spins to catch a glimpse of this new man. _Some test by Maul to… to prove my worth._ She is wrong.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, master of her old master and destroyer of her new master faces her wearing a look of kind sorrow. "I always knew I would see you again," he tells her in a voice that brings back too many memories.

"I cannot say the same," Ahsoka replies. She is drawn tense and her words are coated in steel. She fears the steel will break and she will be reduced to the Padawan she once was.

"And are you still Maul's pawn?"

The conversation becomes abruptly less uncomfortable. A flush of arrogant pride rushes through her, and forgetting her earlier anxiety Ahsoka tilts her chin up and gives him a cold stare. "Is that any way to talk to your Empress?" she asks, her lip curling. "You should bow at my feet."

He laughs at her, and Ahsoka's arrogance hardens into anger. She is _Sith_ and she is _power_ and she is _better_ than the girl he once knew. She will make him see that even if she has to beat him into bloody submission to do so. The thrilling pulse of the dark side hisses and murmurs under her skin and she trembles with anticipatory bloodlust. Then she becomes aware of the people around her and calms herself.

"Have you joined the traitors, Kenobi?" Ahsoka spits out his name as Maul still does, as if it were acid burning her tongue. She can see the faint surprise in his face as it mixes with hurt, and she is pleased on some primal level. She smiles slightly, an expression designed to mimic Maul's sadistically amused twist of his lips, and her pleasure is doubled as Kenobi's expression contorts with a deeper pain.

"And if I have?" he asks her, and she had almost forgotten how much she hates those cryptic Jedi riddles…. He continues, "Will you cut me down?"

"If you are a traitor and an enemy to my lord, Darth Maul…" she slows to savor the pain in his eyes before going on, "…Emperor of the galaxy… then yes, I will gladly kill you where you stand."

His demeanor changes, and there is an uncomfortable moment as he assesses her as a nexu might her potential rival. Then his cool expression softens and his look of betrayal shifts to one of pity. He regards her as if she were a specter of the Ahsoka he once knew- come back to haunt him. "Then, my lady," he says, more resigned than sarcastic, "you have my apologies."

His submission is noted and her bloodlust is calmed. He bows his head to her, and she begins to suddenly feel very magnanimous. If he is indeed a traitor she will not hesitate to execute him, but if he is not he deserves her mercy.

"You are forgiven," she tells him, and then, because she cannot help herself- she is still annoyed with his earlier impudence she adds, "Maul would not be so generous."

This time, to her disappointment, Kenobi does not even flinch at the not-so-subtle reminder of the man she now serves. He even grins a little, and says in a teasing tone, "I know firsthand of Maul's idea of mercy. I hope you are never so unfortunate as to incur his displeasure."

Ahsoka does not respond to that particular remark- though her hands tighten instinctively around the sun-warmed hilts of her blades. She moves abruptly past Kenobi, and calls over her shoulder in a hard voice, "Walk with me."

He obeys silently, and soon they are side by side, making their way through the sand-speckled streets of Tatooine. After a few minutes, they arrive at a local cantina, and Ahsoka slides through the doorway into the welcome shade of the bar.

It is a quiet place, though there are enough hushed conservations to mask their entrance. A green Twi'lek man reclines against the bar, assessing his customers with a bored eye. A group of dirty, tough looking men down toxic-looking liquid, a Rattattaki couple laughs and begins to kiss, and a disheveled woman mutters to herself in the corner. Not the ideal place to carry out a private conversation, but it will suffice.

Ahsoka picks out a rickety table far enough removed from the other patrons to conceal their conversation. She sits down, the fake leather of her seat crackling under her, and turns expectantly to Kenobi. "Get me a drink," she orders. "We don't want to seem suspicious."

He smiles a little at her as if he finds her superiority adorable- and it's _so_ infuriating, he really is the perfect Jedi through and through- before leaving to buy two drinks from the bar. He returns in a few seconds with a pair of equally dirty mugs filled with sketchy semi-clear liquid that smells strongly of alcohol. She declines to drink it because for all she knows, he has slipped poison into it when her back was turned. She pushed it away without a word, and he makes no comment.

They eye each other warily, and after a long pause he is the first to speak. "What do you want, Empress?" he asks, and he manages to infuse her title with enough dryness to make her regret not running a lightsaber through him when she first had the chance.

"Your cooperation," she answers smoothly, blue eyes glittering with calm calculation. "Despite our differences I know exactly how little you care for the crime families. They represent everything you Jedi have been trained to despise, and I want your help in destroying their stranglehold over the outer rim."

"Lies," he responds in a silky-smooth tone that is an almost mocking mimicry of her own. He continues more seriously, "I know why you're here. You're Maul's executioner now- as much as I'd hoped otherwise- and he has sent you to Tatooine to end the growing rebellion."

"What do you know of the rebellion?" she asks suspiciously, for though she did not believe he was involved, her first instincts can sometimes be unreliable.

"Nothing but what the rumors tell me," he says innocently, eyes twinkling just as they always would when he'd tell her a funny joke behind Anakin's back. The trace of old, familiar mirth quickly evaporates as he goes on, "This is my home now, and I make it a priority to know what's happening under my nose."

A flush of irritation darkens her orange cheeks at his obstinate attitude. If his purpose is to unhinge her, he is succeeding in full. "Then you know that the rebellion is funded by the Hutts," she spits out before she manages to calm her rising temper.

"You're right that my purpose here isn't directly related to the cartels- but if they're allied with the rebels, as they are, then their destruction becomes part of my mission as well." She stops, and gazes evenly at him. "We could help each other. I'll save your home, and in exchange you'll save my empire."

"Your empire?" he scoffs. "You aren't the Master yet, Ahsoka. This," and he gestures bitterly around the cantina, "is _Maul's_ domain now."

"The rule of two does not apply any longer," Ahsoka snaps back. "I may be his apprentice, but I rule alongside him. I chose to join him and in return I was granted powers beyond your measure."

"Harmony among the Sith," Obi-Wan muses, "strange that it never seems to last long."

She snarls. "He needs an apprentice he can trust; I doubt he'll kill me anytime soon."

Obi-Wan leans forward and adopts a sly tone. "And what of yourself, Ahsoka? Maybe it is _you_ that wishes to disturb the balance- and seize the crown for your own."

Ahsoka admits the idea is tempting. But her next words are honest. "Maul has helped me more than you'll ever know and I owe him beyond measure. I have no desire to do him any harm."

"For now," Obi-Wan says.

Ahsoka is becoming more and more frustrated as the conversation goes on. "I grow tired of debating, Kenobi," she warns.

"Yes," he agrees. "What do you want from me?"

"Information. Tell me who in the cartel is supplying the rebels. When I kill them, and their top minions, Tatooine will be a little safer. And without their greatest benefactor, the rebels will starve."

He takes a swing of the ale still sitting on the table and winces as he swallows. "What makes you think I know the rebel's Hutt friend?"

It is Ahsoka's turn to smile, and it is a genuine one. "Obi-Wan, I've known you too long to be fooled by this façade of ignorance. If you really have been keeping your ear to the ground as you claim, I am more than confident you have the name of the Hutt I'm seeking."

Obi-Wan nods, and then gives a sigh and regards her with an almost fond expression. "You always did have such an air of certainty to you. I'm glad to see servitude to the dark side hasn't diminished your fire." He nods again. "I'll give you the name you want, but I must advise you to be cautious. He is a dangerous being, and his wealth and position afford him some of the best protection in the outer rim."

She shrugs off his warning without blinking. "I killed Vader," she reminds him, "and Sidious. Something you never could."

"That you did," he says quietly.

He gives her the name without any more discussion, and Ahsoka wastes no time in carrying out her mission. She shows no mercy, and by the time she is through her robes are saturated with the stench of blood. She considers going back to Kenobi- perhaps to kill him, perhaps to thank him- but she decides against it. This reminder of the Ahsoka-of-old was painful in a way it should not have been, and she has no desire to revisit it.

Her starship drifts past the Tatooine atmosphere, heading forward into the galaxy. As _she_ should head into the greater galaxy- her past is behind her, but her future is just beginning.


	4. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galaxy tumbles ever more swiftly into the hands of Darth Maul, and Ahsoka makes a choice that will define her.

There is an air of festivity in Imperial Center. Throngs of journalists clamor around the entrance of the repaired Senate rotunda, and visiting dignitaries and alien politicians arrive in multi-colored swarms. Sleek starships descend from the clouds like rain, and influential new arrivals touch down on the ports every second. Ahsoka's return is greeted by mobs of excited chatter in a thousand languages, but for once she is not the subject of their discussion. Ahsoka has been out of touch with the newsfeeds since the completion of her mission on Tatooine, and her debriefing by Imperial Intelligence allowed her little free time to explore the gossip holo's. Her first thought is that some shallow, wealthy noble has decided to throw a particularly lavish party. She is wrong- there is no party.

The Emperor hosts an execution.

When she reunites with Maul he freely offers an explanation. He is almost eager to provide her with answers, and he does not bother to disguise his smugness with his plan. Bail Organa, popular Alderaanian king and alleged Jedi sympathizer was recently discovered aiding and abetting the rebellion. As Alderaan is a sovereign planet of the Empire, it is beholden to the laws of the Emperor. And among those laws and their punishments, unchanged from Palpatine's administration, treason comes with the swift penalty of death.

Maul has sentenced scores of traitors to the executioner's blade in his position as Emperor. But this is a special occasion: Organa has never been especially quiet about his disagreements with the Empire, and on a more personal level to Maul, the king was considered a friend to Kenobi. Ahsoka is not hard pressed to see how much her Master enjoys the idea of turning this execution into a very public show, and flaunting his power for the galaxy to see.

"Perhaps this is overkill," Ahsoka ventures to say, and Maul glances in her direction with a look of mild annoyance.

They are in a sparsely decorated throne room made of dark steel adorned with deep red curtains left over from Palpatine's long tenure in office. This room was never intended to be used for any ceremonial duties, and as such it is windowless and no attempt has been made to warm the ever-present chill of cold air. Columns set up around the hall are made of burnished metal that distorts the reflected images of the two Sith currently occupying the room. Maul's reflection warps and twists like a red shade as he paces in front of his motionless apprentice.

He stops to glare at her. "Do not weep for this man," he cautions, "He will be dead before sunset." With a cold smile, he adds, "Remember who you now are- though Organa was a friend to the Jedi he is a traitor to the Sith."

Ahsoka accepts the wisdom of his words grudgingly, but it careful to keep her dissatisfaction concealed. He notices, of course. He was by her side for half a decade, in some ways he knows her better than even Anakin ever did.

"You are displeased by this," Maul remarks. Ahsoka tentatively reaches out with the force to get a better sense of the emotions churning below his impassive mask of a face and he provides her no resistance to the psychic intrusion. She is heartened to realize that there is no true anger directed towards her: in fact, there is a sense of vicious glee in him undiluted by her minor dissent. In lieu of being able to strike directly at Kenobi, Maul is more than glad for the opportunity to target his enemy's former allies. Even better that Organa truly was a traitor- now Maul has the perfect excuse to kill him and present himself as a lawful, benevolent ruler at the same time.

"Perhaps," Ahsoka says evasively. Turning, she avoids Maul's scrutiny under the pretense of examining her reflection in the dark walls. Not her best decision, as a trickle of genuine anger pollutes Maul's aura like black oil. After a pause, she reluctantly turns back to face him, and watches as he folds his arms over his chest and stares at her, eyes glowing gold with almost-rage.

After a long, wordless moment Maul says in a deceptively soft voice, "I should have you deliver the killing blow yourself. It will be good, I think, for our subjects to watch their beloved Empress strike down the traitor Organa." He smiles slightly. "There is a sense of growing unease among some of the systems in the Empire. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Alderaan's king is still regarded by some to be a hero. If he is executed by the liberator-queen, it may prevent him from becoming a martyr."

There is a cold logic to his words, and Ahsoka clamps down on any of her errant, soft emotions. She resolves herself and meets her Emperor's gaze steadily. "If that is what you believe must be done, I will do it."

Another cold grin breaks open his mouth, and his tattoo's squirm and ripple with the motion as if they are living beings. "You will do it," he says, repeating her words. Then he guesses her true emotions in a tone that Ahsoka has come to equate with sly playfulness- certainly it is the closest he ever comes, "but you will resent it, I am sure."

He is expecting an answer, so Ahsoka gives him an honest one. "Yes," she replies shortly.

The anger in his aura has faded away, and he looks almost fond. Maul once told her that while she is very different then his deceased brother, they share a certain stubborn streak. Maybe it is Maul's affection for Savage that Ahsoka can thank for his relative tolerance of her occasionally insolent attitude.

"But it may be best that your image not be tarnished," Maul decides. "Still, I will want you to be present at the execution."

"I wouldn't miss it," Ahsoka says sincerely, because it is the least she owes the man who was a friend to so many friends. It would be the greatest dishonor to refuse to face him during his last moments. Still, she has to ask, "Will it be quick?"

"Quick and painless," the Emperor assures her. He begins to dismiss her at the same moment the giant doors open with a tremendous bang. Without preamble, the queen of Alderaan strides into the room.

Everything about her appearance has been carefully tailored to radiate courtly elegance and sophisticated grace, but her eyes shine with a frantic desperation and the faint trembling of her lower lip betrays her nervousness.

Ahsoka does not need to stretch out with her senses to feel Maul's sudden, withering fury. It rushes like a freezing wave across the room, and she could swear the temperature drops a few degrees. But he keeps his expression neutral and the only sign of his agitation at the queen's unwelcome presence is the complete, unnatural stillness of his body. He resembles an animal tensing before a kill.

"Your majesty," he says in a silky tone that causes even the composed queen to flinch back half a step. "I did not expect to see you."

Undaunted, the queen responds sharply, "Yet you invited both me and my daughter to this wretched event."

"I would remind you of the dangers of sympathizing so outwardly with a traitor," Maul says coolly. "I am not a lenient man; the only mercy I offer is that you will not be executed alongside him." He adopts a more sly tone, "Though, I am forced to wonder how such an intelligent woman such as yourself could be so… oblivious to the schemes of your husband."

The accusation is hardly subtle. Breha pulls back and says stiffly, "Perhaps my husband did not trust me with all of his secrets."

"Perhaps not," Maul muses, and a cunning, malicious amusement glitters in his yellow eyes. He is toying with the tormented woman, and though a few years ago Ahsoka would have found the spectacle repulsive, now she is forced to admit that the slow smile twisting at her own lips is genuine.

But the small enjoyment she gains from Breha's suffering does not quite outweigh her lingering empathy for the regal queen. She interrupts Maul's sadistic game to ask, "What do you want, your highness?"

Breha whirls around towards her as if she has not noticed the togruta until this instant. Still, her next words do not crack or falter. "I want to beseech you for my husband's life." She catches both Maul and Ahsoka's gazes, and unease ripples from her aura as she realizes there is no trace of compassion or clemency in the eyes of either Sith. "Please," she begs, and now her voice does crack with grief. "He has a daughter. Our girl. She is just a child."

"And she will be an orphan if you keep trying my patience," Maul responds icily, apparently finished with the conversation. "Apprentice, escort the queen to her quarters."

Ahsoka complies without a word, and Breha too has nothing more to say. The barely-veiled threat on her life has left her pale and her previous fire has been drained. She provides Ahsoka with little resistance.

The execution is not a somber affair. Shouting and cheering crowds have gathered below the dagger-like tower to witness the event, and the multi-species assortment of visitors provides the landscape with a vibrant backdrop of exotic colors and distractingly beautiful garments made of everything from thick velvet to shimmering scales and feathers.

Ahsoka, dressed in soft fabrics dyed in the white colors often associated with innocence, is an especially popular attraction. Politicians seek her out, clamoring for the favor of the Empress. While many consider Maul to be as ruthless and sadistic as the previous Emperor, both Sith have been careful to keep Ahsoka's image clean. As Maul said, she is the liberator-queen, full of kindness and light and mercy. Few know that she is Sith, fewer still can even comprehend the true meaning of that word. It is rare that she is ever the focus of disgruntled rebel groups or protests. Sometimes there will be whispers and speculations as to her involvement with the Emperor- is she his dark Jedi ally, his lover, a brainwashed minion?- but these stories never gain momentum and her approval rating remains consistently higher than that of Palpatine's during the Clone Wars.

She is the symbol of goodness in this new Empire- the more forgiving counterbalance to Maul's penchant for brutal savagery. Ahsoka supposes she should thank Imperial propagandists for promoting that particular illusion. It may be a lie, but it is a necessary lie if their Empire is to endure. Sidious never had anyone at his side he could paint as a merciful creature of light. There was no hope for salvation within his rule. Vader was a callous killer, and Tarkin was a well-spoken monster, and Sidious himself was more terrifying than the both of them. Compared with that, Maul's order practically oozes charitable goodwill.

To the sound of renewed cheers, Bail Organa is brought out to be executed. The Alderaanian king walks on his own, though rows of guards ensure his cooperation, and his jaw is firm and his step controlled. Ahsoka puts on a face of sorrowful resignation as the procession passes her, and she glances in Maul's direction for approval- it doesn't hurt to make sure it looks convincing. He gives her a slight nod, but he is clearly preoccupied. He is focused intently on Organa, and from his expression he is hungry, starved, for the man's death. The executioner is ready, an antique metal blade is raised and Alderaan's king is forced to the ground. Ahsoka's false sorrow slips, replaced by something more sincere. And then, she turns away.

It is not that she cannot bear to watch, if anything she considers it disrespectful not to. Something else has caught her attention. Breha was not exaggerating when she said her daughter was only a child- the girl cannot be more than five or six. She is clearly trying very hard not to cry, and her eyes are large and shining with un-spilled tears. Her mother holds her hand tightly, and the two of them look so out of place among the bloodthirsty, eager crowds. Ahsoka cares little for Breha, but the girl looks so incredibly lost and so incredibly familiar that she finds herself moved to action.

Ahsoka goes over to Breha and her daughter and then reaches out with the force for Maul. He is too interested in the upcoming show to care, and with a nod he gives his silent permission. Ahsoka kneels and reaches out for the girl's hand. The child looks up to her mother, and Breha, more relieved than anything else, pushes her gently in Ahsoka's direction.

The girl looks at Ahsoka with a surprisingly mature gaze. "I want to see my father," she tells the Sith.

"You don't need to see this," Ahsoka tells her, quietly but firmly. The girl does not protest as Ahsoka takes her hand and leads her away from the crowds of the tower top.

They are not quite at the door when the blade falls with a whistle of air and the sickening crunch of metal against bone reaches their ears. The girl whimpers, and Ahsoka pulls her away.

They come to the throne room - perhaps not the best place, but Ahsoka knows none of the visitors that now occupy this tower would dare enter this particular room.

Ahsoka lets the girl sit on the massive throne in the center of the hall and then crouches down to talk to her.

"What is your name?" she asks her in a soothing tone. "My name is Ahsoka."

"My mother said you were the Empress," the girl responds, and she even _sounds_ familiar.

Ahsoka laughs a little. "Well, yes," she agrees. "But that's just a title. Like 'princess' or 'queen'."

"Or king?" the girl asks, meeting Ahsoka's gaze with an alarmingly piercing stare.

"I suppose," Ahsoka says, and then quickly asks again, "so, what's your name? What do people call you?"

"They call me Leia," the girl answers finally.

Ahsoka puts on her best attempt at a sweet smile and says, "That's a pretty name. Why did your parents give it to you?" Belatedly, Ahsoka realizes that was probably one of the worst questions she could have asked- she's trying to distract Leia from her father's grisly demise, not reopen wounds.

But to her relief Leia doesn't appear fazed. "I don't know," the girl says. "My mother gave it to me, but I couldn't ask her."

"Oh?" Ahsoka asks, smiling. "Why not?"

And with the straightforward innocence of children, Leia says, "Because she's dead."

"No," Ahsoka says, confused. "The queen is alive. We just saw her, remember?"

"No, my other mother," Leia says, her small fingers tapping against the arm of the throne.

"You… you were adopted?" Ahsoka asks. Her voice grows more serious, and something inside her, perhaps instinct from the force, urges her to pay very close attention to the child.

Leia nods, looking a little bored of this line of questioning. "Sometimes I still remember her. But they say that's impossible, because I was so small when she died."

And then with a jolt of clarity, Ahsoka _knows._ This child sitting before her is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. She cannot explain _how_ she knows, just that she does, and this burst of intuition is accompanied by a sudden inability to speak. She is almost relieved when she feels Maul's presence nearby and hears the distinctive bang of the doors opening.

"What are you doing here?" the Emperor asks as he walks forward. He does not sound upset, merely puzzled. He comes to a stop behind her and frowns slightly as he notices the human child on his throne. Leia looks up at his tattooed, fearsome visage and begins to tremble, but Maul ignores the child and turns to his apprentice.

"I would have thought you'd reunite this one with her mother," he remarks, still sounding somewhat perplexed.

"I will," Ahsoka promises, and then pulls him aside. She shoots a reassuring smile at Leia before turning back to Maul and whispering, "This girl was adopted. Her biological mother died when she was a newborn."

Maul regards her with an expression that is an intriguing mix of apathy and sarcastic amusement. "And?" he asks in a bored tone.

Ahsoka leans in excitedly. "Her birth parents are Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker." The first name means nothing to Maul, but at the sound of the second his aura lights up with a palpable energy.

"You are sure of this?"

"Positive," Ahsoka replies breathlessly.

"The chosen one had a daughter," Maul murmurs. "Your former master was powerful, correct?"

It is a little hard to answer this question, but Ahsoka manages. "Extraordinarily. He could have eclipsed Master Yoda, in time." And because she feels she must defend Padme as well, she adds, "and Amidala was a masterful politician. She was remarkably clever and very capable."

Maul smirks. "We have the galaxy, Ahsoka," he tells her, using her real name for a change instead of simply 'apprentice'. "And I think the rule of two has long since run its course. It is time to expand the Sith dynasty, wouldn't you agree?"

"Completely," Ahsoka says.

"Persuade Breha to relinquish the girl to us. If she can't be reasoned with, see to it that an accident is arranged."

"Very well," Ahsoka agrees. "But what if she does give up Anakin's child? Do we really want Leia to have any other attachments, save for us?"

Maul looks at her with appreciative surprise. "Good, apprentice. You are thinking like a true Sith. Yes, make sure the queen is disposed. I want it quiet, the less that know the better. Carry out this task, and I will ensure the Alderaanian crown goes to an Imperial ally."

"Yes, Emperor," Ahsoka says with a faint smile. Truly, the legacy of the new Sith was only beginning to grow.


	5. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul finalize their plans for the galaxy, and create a legacy that will outlast them.

As the Emperor had once predicted, the Sith dynasty is expanding before Ahsoka's eyes. Under the control of their Emperor and Empress, dozens of covert networks of force-sensitive minions bridge the galaxy. Above the minor acolytes, higher ranking shadow assassins answer directly to the Emperor and the liberator-queen. And above even the assassins, the number of beings who can truly be called 'Sith' grow by the year. Soon their empire will rival that of the great Sith Lords of old; Naga Sadow, Exar Kun and even the legendary Revan.

The existence of the Imperial force-sensitive minions and shadow assassins is unknown to the majority of the galaxy. The presence of the new Sith Lords is felt to a greater degree, but the Emperor and Empress are still undoubtedly the face of the Empire.

The Empress was always a popular figure- a beautiful alien woman with a radiant smile and a sharp wit. She is idolized by legions, just as the Emperor is feared by a galaxy. The difference between them is played up by gossip holo's and the speculation about the two never ceases. And then… there is Leia.

A teenager now, lovely and charming and politically astute. She is particularly adored by the public, and Imperial propagandists never miss an opportunity to promote and sensationalize her fascinating upbringing- look: daughter of a traitor, now the ward and fervent ally of the Empire!

Few understand the reality of the Empire or the ambitions of its fearsome ruler. Nowadays truth is a rare commodity, and even Ahsoka recognizes that her access to it is not unlimited. But she cannot even begin to imagine the magnitude of her Master's grand plans, or how his aspirations span a million futures.

In the last few years Ahsoka has seen her Master less and less. Though Maul cannot be called a recluse- managing hundreds of lethal killers and treacherous Sith requires plenty of forceful leadership- their communications has been largely confined to impersonal messages conducted through third parties. This newfound distance is both disturbing and perplexing, and if the circumstances were slightly different Ahsoka may have suspected betrayal.

But whenever she does wander into her Emperor's path, he seems no more cold or withdrawn than he ever has. If anything, the Emperor gives off a sense of edgy distraction, as if preoccupied with a puzzle he is running out of time to solve. Even if he is not planning to dispose of his (mostly) obedient apprentice, Ahsoka knows better than to dismiss this strange behavior. And on a more personal note, this prolonged separation from the person she has trusted and fought for over fifteen years is… unsettling. Her unease is beginning to show, and she was unsurprised when her protégé noticed her agitation.

"Is something amiss, my Lord?" the girl had asked, giving her a look of cool appraisal. Leia's practiced politeness belied a sly calculation that Ahsoka supposed was inherited from her politician mother. In her years of mentoring and training the girl, Ahsoka had come to notice that Leia never grew angry before going on the offensive- the only reliable indicator of when she'd make a move was her degree of cold inquisitiveness.

"No," Ahsoka had assured her, carefully projecting a mask of unconcerned indifference over her aura. And because two could play Leia's game of deception, Ahsoka adopted a huge smile- the same bright, benevolent expression that often graced holo-feeds.

Leia nodded slightly, and took a half-step back. "Of course, my Lord. I only inquire as to your well-being." And then she paused, and Ahsoka found that particular pause intriguing in that it wasn't nearly as obviously premeditated as she had come to expect. Her next words only fueled that interest, as they too seemed almost genuinely uncertain.

"I hesitate to say this," Leia began cautiously, dark eyes shifting downwards before rising to meet Ahsoka's gaze in a piercing stare. "But I believe there is a sense of… dissent… spreading through the Sith."

"Dissent? Against the Emperor." Ahsoka had asked icily. "I would have noticed."

"No," Leia had replied. "Against _you._ The Emperor is too powerful a figure, and the clever Sith- the ones that might eventually be capable of threatening his position- recognize this. But you are his apprentice, your position is viewed as a more attainable goal. It is also highly coveted- as you are undoubtedly aware, the thought of having the ear of the Emperor himself is… compelling."

"I have always understood that I am a target," Ahsoka interjected, relaxing slightly. "Most assume killing me and taking my apprenticeship would be a practical step towards eventually becoming the Emperor. But none of my spies have alerted me to any legitimate schemes to unseat me."

"Perhaps nothing has been put into motion," Leia agreed. "But there are those that interpret your new distance from the Emperor as… a loss of his favor. They would wish to attack you while you are vulnerable."

Ahsoka regarded Leia. "And are you one of these people?"

Here Leia had smiled. "No, my Lord," she said. "I am more patient than that."

Despite the assurance that her trainee isn't currently planning to stab her in the back, Ahsoka feels little relief. Threatened by the thought of her army rising up against her, paranoia sets in, and she doubles efforts among her spies to discover those who harbor her ill will.

After a few days, most of her agents report back to her with one name.

Mara Jade.

This is not an unfamiliar name, Mara Jade is known among the Emperor's inner circle to be a talented and ruthless assassin. For someone so young she has risen through the Order at a rate that almost frightening. Ahsoka herself has assigned the assassin on many covert missions of the utmost importance, despite never formally meeting her. Now, she feels it is time to introduce herself.

As it happens, the aspiring assassin has recently completed an assignment and is being temporarily held at an Imperial Intelligence base in Coruscant for debriefing. Ahsoka prepares to make the journey immediately, with a strict warning for Intelligence to keep the assassin until she arrives.

The room Ahsoka waits for the assassin in is sterile and stripped of any ornamentation. The place is strictly square, all hard lines and unforgiving edges, and the walls are made of a glistening white material that bears a faint resemblance to stormtrooper armor. The light that filters in from overhead is faint and muted. Ahsoka herself is dressed plainly, in a simple black outfit that wouldn't be out of place on the typical office worker or Senate aide. Another Sith may have gone for obvious intimidation, but that has never been Ahsoka's style. Part of her power comes from her opponent's tendency to underestimate her, and the resulting shock when they realize she is more than a pretty face for the Empire. Sith understand her power better, but that tendency to misjudge her is not uncommon even in their ranks.

Mara Jade enters the bland room like a burst of life and color. It's not just her appearance- though the red-head is certainly striking- but even someone force blind would feel the energy radiating from her like an electric current. Even Ahsoka, well acquainted to arresting and/or imposing characters, is not immune. But she channels the woman's psychic outpouring of vibrancy into her own aura and feels energized. And she should feel confident, after all. She has bested Vader, both Chosen and scourge of the Jedi, and conquered a galaxy. In contrast, Mara Jade is a mere assassin, a skilled assassin to be sure but a pawn all the same.

Mara Jade stands across from her Empress with her arms crossed and a distinctly unimpressed look written clearly into her expression. Ahsoka notes her overt disrespect- bordering on defiance- and is unsurprised by it. She is even marginally relieved, she has never been especially fond of the tedious manipulations and deceptions most Sith breathe like air. Both of her Masters have been straightforward people, and she appreciates that her rival shares that quality. Her welcoming smile to the assassin is sincere.

"Congratulations," she tells the young woman. "I read the debriefing, your success was both impressive and flawless."

Mara's aura flashes bright with pride, but her demeanor remains hard. "Perhaps," she agrees, "but I didn't imagine it was the sort of victory the Empress would want to personally commend me on."

"Don't undervalue yourself," Ahsoka says with a faint smile, "you are a very adept assassin. You've caught my interest."

Mara's arms stay folded over her chest, and suspicion etches into her brow. "I'm glad to hear it," she states coolly.

Ahsoka eyes her with a bemused gaze, and then says, "I only have one questions for you."

"I'm listening."

Instead of replying, Ahsoka makes a gesture towards the black surveillance cam hanging on the corner of the ceiling. A second later, the door of the room cracks open, and a pair of stormtroopers push in a bound and bruised middle aged human man. Mara Jade spares the prisoner a cursory glance before looking up to meet Ahsoka's gaze quizzically.

"You know this man." Ahsoka phrases it not as a question, but a statement. Still, the assassin answers all the same. "I do."

Ahsoka reaches over to the prisoner and gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Xero Kestal," she declares. "Brother of your target and possible Rebel sympathizer. In your report to Imperial Intelligence, what did you say about him?"

A trickle of wariness is beginning to seep into the assassin's aura. Mara squares her shoulders. In a firm, hard voice she replies, "During the course of my mission I observed him and came to the conclusion that the younger Kestal had possible ties to anti-Imperial organizations, but little actual importance to the Rebellion. I recommended that he be arrested or quietly eliminated at a later date."

"I thought that was a prudent suggestion," Ahsoka tells the woman. Still wearing a gentle smile, she reaches out with the force and snaps the prisoner's neck. There is a brutal crunch and then the man slumps over into a lifeless pile on the slick, pristine white floor.

Ahsoka looks up to Mara. The assassin shows no outward emotion, but there is a faint undercurrent of apprehension she has not adequately disguised in her force aura. Her emerald eyes betray a faint unease. But she is clearly a bold woman, and unwilling to allow the Empress to render her speechless. She grins. "I don't think I would have expected the liberator-queen to be so savage."

Ahsoka drops her warm half-smile and regards the assassin with a chilly stare. "Funny," she says, "you wouldn't be the first."

Ahsoka's return home is uneventful, and she spends most the journey mulling over her quasi-chat with the hotheaded assassin. The girl is certainly spirited, and Ahsoka doubts even the most blatant threat would be enough to tame her fire. On the other hand, perhaps that display of her power was enough to make the assassin at least reconsider her career goals. Ahsoka can only hope. From the cockpit of her ship, she sends a coded transmission to her spies, instructing them to keep their ears peeled for more rumors of those who would seek to displace her.

Not long after she sends the message, an incoming signal comes through her secure channel. When the hologram resolves into a blue-lined image of her Master, Ahsoka's jaw unhinges.

Maul glowers at her, and she quickly snaps her mouth shut. "Apprentice," he greets.

"Emperor," she replies, still slightly awestruck, though her astonishment is wearing off. "This is… unexpected."

Maul doesn't bother replying to the barely veiled accusation. "I wish to see you, apprentice."

"When?" Ahsoka asks.

"Immediately." Without another word, Maul disconnects and the transmission fuzzes away into static.

True to his word, Maul is waiting for her in his throne room. He waves away the red-cloaked guards that escort her in, and when the heavy doors smash closed, they examine each other.

The first thing Ahsoka notices is that Maul, despite the brusque transmission, is not angry. Quite the contrary, in fact. He reclines on his throne with a faint smirk twisting at his lips, and his yellow eyes glow with a subtle humor. Without preamble, he says, "I heard about your encounter with Mara Jade."

So quickly, Ahsoka wonders, not even bothering to conceal the surprise that ripples over her aura. Maul grins. "I have eyes everywhere," he explains. "Why did you feel the need to see her?"

"I had it on good authority she was plotting against me," Ahsoka answers.

Maul's gaze lights up momentarily with approval. "You acted well," he tells her. "I am particularly relieved you did not simply kill her, I would be hard-pressed to replace such talent. Still…." He trails off and becomes abruptly serious. "She will not be last to threaten your position, or your life. Many more will plot against you from the shadows. Such is the price of being Sith."

Some sick and uncomfortable thought worms its way through her mind, and Ahsoka cannot help but voice her fears. Hesitantly, she asks, "And is that part of your plan, Emperor? To make me fight for my position?"

She is expecting him to confirm her fears, but to her surprise (there have been so many surprises today) he rises from his throne to grab her by the shoulders. "No," he hisses. "Understand, apprentice; I will _not_ tolerate infighting or petty squabbles for power. I will _not_ tolerate attempts on your life. But there is only so much I can do without making us both seem weak. You will have to fight for your position, but that is not my aim." He stops, and releases her with a questioning look. "Do you understand?"

Ahsoka pulls back and snarls in frustration. "I don't know," she tells him, "how can I understand your intents when you won't even talk to me?" Perhaps, she admits to herself, the real cause of her anxiety is that she handles isolation badly- especially when suddenly separated from the one person who knows her better than anyone in the galaxy.

Maul nods slightly. "I have been busy," he tells her.

"With what?" Ahsoka snaps.

Maul only offers a smug smile. "Apprentice," he begins, "have you ever heard of Darth Bane?"

"Of course," Ahsoka replies, offended. Of all the Sith history Maul has taught her, Darth Bane featured most prominently.

"Of course," Maul echoes. "Well, some say Bane mastered a peculiar skill- the ability to transfer his consciousness to another. Throughout Sith history there have been reports of similar instances of this power, but the secret has been well guarded."

"And you've discovered it," Ahsoka guesses. Maul grins again. "For what purpose?"

"You know," Maul says softly, "Darth Bane and his apprentice were committed to creating an enduring legacy. You and I, our Empire, is their dream realized. Well," he reconsiders, "In a way. But I don't simply want to entrust my Empire to the power-hungry Sith I rule, I want to see it through."

Dawning realization creeps up on Ahsoka, and she says, "You want to switch bodies. To keep ruling your Empire, all the while..."

"…maintaining the illusion that the leadership is changing," Maul completes. "Absolutely. If the Sith Lords under me see the crown appearing to move from person to person, they will stay loyal in the hopes of one day becoming Emperor themselves."

"And what is my role in this?" Ahsoka asks.

Maul's gaze softens a degree. Quietly, he tells her, "I will always need someone I can trust to stay by my side."

"I am… glad to hear that," Ahsoka murmurs. Then, raising her voice she asks, "and who would you chose as your host?"

"I have not decided. Leia, perhaps. Maybe even the assassin, Mara Jade. I have numerous candidates, but I believe I still have several years before I need to act." Maul takes a step back and sits on the throne. "We will see our Empire triumphant," he promises her.


	6. Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka rises, and learns the true nature of power.

Despite what the officially sanctioned news networks will tell you, the Rebellion to Restore the Republic has not been quashed. Alarmingly, its numbers seem to swell on a daily basis and support for the traitors has become more pronounced and popular. Plots are routinely hatched, attacks are made, and people end up dead. The once-secretive nature of the conflict is beginning to spill into the open, and somehow the rebels thrive in the spotlight. Ahsoka supposes that is the way of these dissidents; like the Confederacy before them, the rebels understand that to be seen is to be attractive. Every move the rebellion makes only feeds into its allure. Even the power of the liberator-queen cannot _quite_ compare.

But that is acceptable. For the liberator-queen and the Zabrak emperor are no more. And like tales of martyr's and fine wine, legends tend to become more potent with age.

Not more than three years ago, Maul announced his successor for the throne. Not long after that, the Emperor died, the Empress mysteriously disappeared, and a new Sith- young, ruthless, charismatic- took over control of the Empire. This new leader's choice for apprentice was not unexpected; many understood how powerful and politically valuable the Alderaanian princess was. Any… discrepancies… in both of their personalities were dismissed as results of the stress of ruling a thousand worlds.

The change in leadership was unilaterally embraced by both aspiring Sith hoping to someday ascend to dominance, and Imperial citizens glad for fresh faces. Many miss the benevolent togruta woman they once dubbed the 'liberator-queen'. Fewer regret the passing of the tattooed tyrant- for most, the only honest positive description of his reign is that it was preferable to Palpatine's.

Still, the pesky problem that is the rebellion has not vanished. Despite the best efforts of the Empire- everything from clever Sith manipulations to the brute force of their stormtroopers- they are gradually losing ground. The disease of the Empire is beginning to cause concern among the upper tiers of assassins and Sith, and even the new rulers are not immune.

Nestled in the base of a dark tower built over the ruins of the old Jedi temple, the new Emperor and Empress have come to discuss the threat of the rebels.

"They mourn the liberator-queen," Maul tells her, then adds, "But it is not enough."

From the spiny silver chair beside him, Ahsoka tilts her head to stare at him. She has gotten somewhat used to her new body, but it is still bizarre to see her Master in his adopted skin. His new form is human, dark skinned and yellow eyed, and when he turns to glance in her direction Ahsoka gets the eerie sensation that a stranger is with her. But his smile, cold and faintly menacing, is comfortingly familiar.

"It will be enough," Ahsoka assures him, "in time." She pauses thoughtfully, and her gaze moves to the glittering cityscape revealed by a slim sliver of a window. Brown, Leia-eyes focusing on the distant speeders streaking by, she continues, "eventually the rebellion will exhaust itself and die out. As long as we contain the problem, and minimize the scope of the conflict, the rebellion will eventually fade into history." She trails off, and then manages to tear her gaze from the sprawling, incandescent vista to turn back to Maul.

He nods slightly, and in the reflective depths of the red glass walls that line the chamber, a thousand other Maul's mimic the motion. "Perhaps," he seems to agree. He pauses, and his tone becomes sly. "And what if we managed to defeat the leaders of the rebellion? Would their end come sooner?"

He is toying with her, but Ahsoka is willing to play along. "Of course," she says. Still, she feels compelled to add, "But Mon Mothma is simply too well protected. All of our assassination attempts against her have ended in failure."

"True," Maul conceeds, and then his slight smile takes on a distinctly predatory edge. "But I have discovered someone even more valuable to the rebels than her." With a gesture, a switch is thrown and a hologram crackles into existence. Ahsoka's eyes are drawn to a blue-tinted image of the impossible- Obi-Wan Kenobi surrounded by what appear to be rebel pilots.

"Intelligence operatives only recently learned of Kenobi's involvement..."

Maul continues, but Ahsoka finds herself unable to listen. Memories of Kenobi on Tatooine surge back, and she wonders if she made a grave mistake in allowing him to live. Her eyes are fixed on the frozen image, and she hungrily devours every detail. Kenobi is old now, wrinkled and white-haired, but still immediately recognizable.

"This cannot be," she hears herself say, and Maul stops speaking to smile again.

"There is more," he says.

"More?" Ahsoka echoes incredulously.

He almost laughs. "He has an apprentice now, a boy who calls himself 'Luke Skywalker'."

"Another Skywalker?" Ahsoka shakes her head, and then wonders half to herself, "Is that even possible? Could Vader have had twins with her?"

"It is the truth," Maul insists. "And the most important detail is this: they have no idea that we know. We will use _that_ against them."

It is not especially difficult. As difficult as Mon Mothma was to reach, Kenobi's avoidance of the public eye and his reliance on secrecy has left him unprepared for the Sith's plans. And the Sith are masterful at preparing traps, as deception is their stock and trade. A few spies are inserted into the rebel's networks, and a select few choice insurgents close to Kenobi and his apprentice are quietly blackmailed into obedience. When the trap springs, there is no warning.

Ahsoka, dark hair falling into her eyes, watches from a monitoring station with the Emperor as the bulky metal doors of the warehouse snap shut and Kenobi and his blonde apprentice realize they are locked inside. They were told by trusted (but unreliable) sources that this particular facility contained Imperial technology left to rust, and more importantly, that it had been long-since abandoned. Ahsoka can only wish the holograms are larger; at this size, she cannot read the (no doubt deliciously betrayed) expressions on their faces.

They both activate their lightsabers and move for the durasteel doors. It is a futile move, the doors are several feet thick and beyond them pink-hued force-fields are currently buzzing in the air. Maul twitches with barely restrained glee and his hands grip the well-worn hilts of his weapons in battle-hungry anticipation. Ahsoka still believes it would be easiest to poison the duo, to flood the chamber with gas and watch them die, but her Master continues to hold a grudge against the Jedi councilmember. Even after everything he has done to Kenobi, he still yearns for revenge. And Ahsoka, ever the dutiful apprentice, will support him in that endeavor. When Maul turns and exits the room, she follows.

The force-fields shut down momentarily, and the heavy metal doors are opened to allow them entry. When Ahsoka senses the waves of dismay that radiate from the boy's aura, she decides it is all worth it, if simply for _this_ \- this electrifyingly glorious moment. Kenobi is more controlled as he watches them approach, but he does not yet understand- for all he knows, his old enemy is dead.

The boy is even more foolish than his oblivious master. His lightsaber still raised, he calls to Ahsoka as he would to an estranged friend, "Sister! Please, do not fight us."

In response to this display of naivety, Ahsoka activates her twin blades, and the glare of her blue lightsaber and red shoto clash with a blinding intensity. The Skywalker child is undeterred, and continues to plead to her good nature. She ignores him, and turns to Maul and Kenobi.

"This is Maul's heir?" Obi-Wan is asking the Emperor curiously.

Maul's yellow eyes blaze with cruel delight, and he boasts, "More than that, Kenobi." His weapons hum to life in his hands as he continues to step forward. "Don't you recognize me?"

Kenobi's control slips for a moment as comprehension succumbs to horror.

"Be proud, Kenobi," Maul taunts, as he begins to circle the old Jedi, "You are now one of the only people in the galaxy that know the truth."

Luke, who has also begun to watch the puzzling confrontation, frowns in confusion. He turns first to his mentor then to Ahsoka once again. "Leia…"

"Silence, Luke," Kenobi says in a weary tone that emphasizes his age, " _that_ is not your sister." To Ahsoka, he says nothing, but he locks his gaze upon her for an instant and with a look he condemns her.

Maul makes the first move. In a blur of red and black light his blades are spinning towards Kenobi with deadly accuracy. His attack is barely blocked- both Maul and Kenobi have decades of experience, but while Kenobi's body is old and aged, Maul possesses the endurance and ferocity of a much younger man.

Ahsoka lunges for Luke before he can move to help his teacher. He is a surprisingly adequate opponent, Kenobi has been teaching him well. But Ahsoka is twice his age and twice as skilled, and with a few quick cuts and parries she has put him into a retreat. She toys with him for a bit, batting playfully at his blue blade with her shoto, before she decides to end their bout so she can return full attention to the more interesting duel. She backs up a half-step and allows her defense to slip just slightly. Seeing the opportunity, Luke jumps in for the attack, only to find himself missing a hand. His lightsaber clatters to the ground and he tries to stumble back, only to be abruptly deprived of a leg. In a quick flash of sapphire, his head is similarly separated from the rest of his body. Ahsoka finds herself feeling little but vague satisfaction as her old master's son dies unceremoniously before her.

Leaving her decapitated opponent behind her, Ahsoka turns and walks back to Maul.

His fight seems to be over as well, and he is smiling triumphantly as he presses the edge of the darksaber against an injured Kenobi's throat. "Remember this?" he hisses to the man. "Remember how I killed your love with this?" To his credit, Kenobi does not flinch, but his pain-clouded eyes reveal the depth of his agony.

Ahsoka takes her place beside her master and watches Kenobi with the detached curiosity of a passerby observing a caged animal.

Finally, he speaks to her. "If there was ever any good in you, Ahsoka… strike down Maul. His reign is an abomination; it cannot be allowed to continue. It is _evil_."

It is a testament of Maul's faith in her that he does not even bother to take his attention off his prey for an instant. His trust is misplaced. In a split second Ahsoka makes a decision that will alter her destiny forever, and presses her unlit lightsaber to her Master's back before promptly activating the cobalt blade.

Kenobi staggers away, and Maul screams in pain, falling to his knees. Ahsoka catches him, and holds him upright. He looks at her with an expression of shocked betrayal, and chokes out, almost in denial, "You… were supposed…."

"I know," Ahsoka says. She does. She knows exactly what she was supposed to do- she was supposed to stay by her Emperor's side forever. But power is not meant to be shared, or even enjoyed. Power is meant to be _kept_ , and there is no real power as an eternal apprentice. This is the natural progression of power, and she is only acting as a Sith should, but she takes no pleasure from this.

Gently, she takes Maul's hand and kisses it. "Forgive me," she requests quietly. She has no need for his forgiveness- practically speaking, it is irrelevant, and she will rule his kingdom with or without his permission. But this is the man she has known for most of her life, the man that understands her better than anyone ever has, or ever will. In a very real sense, she loves him, and she _wants_ his forgiveness, desperately.

Maybe he even loves her. But he is not a forgiving man, so he bares his teeth and spits out, "Never."

She holds him as he dies.

When she stands and comes for Kenobi, he is still on the floor, coughing and doubled over in pain. With the force, she pulls Maul's favored weapon- the darksaber- into her outstretched hand and activates the flat ebony blade. Her old friend looks up and realizes she does not intend to spare him. He offers her no pleas. She would accept none.

Ahsoka rules the Empire in Maul's place. She takes no apprentices, and allows none to get close to her- for she understands the danger of allies and companions that are invited into one's heart. She switches bodies as the years pass, until the new skins and the new names feel secondhand. For a thousand years the power of the empire is kept securely in her grasp. She has become the Queen Ventress once predicted, and not just a queen of the chrome and neon emptiness of the Coruscant back-alleys. She is a queen of the galaxy itself, and her empire stretches between thousands of stars. She is worshiped on more planets then she can name, every name she adopts is revered and feared. "Ahsoka Tano, the Liberator Queen" has become legendary.   

But the thing with allies is that eventually, you'll need them.

Ahsoka discovers this problem too late to save herself. The coup against her empire is brief and bloody, and her end is similarly short and brutal.

She has fallen from grace once more, but this time she will not be able to rise again.


End file.
